disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Amber
Princess Amber is the deuteragonist of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. She is Sofia's older sister, Prince James's twin sister and the first Princess of Enchancia. Background Personality and Trait Originally, Amber was cold, spoiled, bratty and envious but knew when to admit her mistakes. Amber loves her family, especially her father King Roland. She admires Miranda with great affection, even giving her a rose flowered unicorn bush to show how much she cared for her. Even though she tends to manipulate and ignore James, she appears to actually love and care about her brother, judging by her reaction when James says that he likes Sofia better than her, which was the first time that she was shown feeling truly depressed. As the series has progressed, she is growing to be more responsible, kind and respective towards Sofia by teaching her more about being a princess. She tries keep Sofia out of harm's way as well. And while she is still holding on to her old haughty, vain and spoiled behavior, Amber is steadily improving not only as a princess but as a person as well. Though she mostly has a cold manner, she can become emotional and even a bit violent at times. She even hit Wormwood with a broom to maneuver him into his birdcage to allow Sofia to get the book with the counter spell for the sleeping spell. Amber has also furiously chased a wild carpet and often scolds others' errors in displeasing her--this includes squirting glue and glitter on her dress (in the case of Princess Leena) or (in the case of her peacock, Praline) failing to let her succeed. Amber can be a bit bossy, believing that bigger is better and that simple is not good enough. She tends to take over party-planning, believing that she knows best. She has to be reminded that people have their own ways of throwing parties. Her desire to win can also get her into trouble, such as when she cheated to win the school's costume contest. Occasionally, her selfishness, such as wanting her own birthday, causes trouble for others as well. Through the consequences of these actions, they have taught her valuable life lessons. Amber has shown to be very fashion conscious believing that style and beauty are more important than actually competing at times. She admits she likes coaching because it allows her to boss others around. Like her father, Amber is also naive when it comes to magic due to not really understanding it or knowing how to use it properly as shown when she recklessly used up all three of her wishes and when she accidently activated the Amulet of Avalor's safeguard by stealing it from Sofia. Physical appearance Amber is a young fair-skinned girl, having blonde hair and amber eyes that gave her her name. She almost always wears a chartreuse gown, red earrings and a crystal tiara inset with peridots, often with a floral deep red fan in her hand. She often wears costumes covered in feathers, except for her butterfly "costume". Her hair reaches past her shoulders but it is often held in place by a tiara, making it appear a little shorter. The full length of her hair is seen during the nighttime in "The Big Sleepover" and The Curse of Princess Ivy. It also tangles easily. Role in the Series ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess When Sofia comes to live in the castle, Amber and James are told to welcome her in and Amber lies to the king, saying that she will. At first, Amber seems to try and help Sofia while acting rude to her at the same time but grows jealous when King Roland announces that Sofia will have her own ball, even though Amber and James had one when they were born. Later on, when Sofia is given the Amulet of Avalor, Amber happens to pass by and see this, growing envious of her and becoming even more jealous of her when the other children at school start paying more attention to Sofia than to her. She tricks James into making Sofia sit on a magic swing that flings her into the fountain. Everyone thinks James did this on purpose and Amber takes none of the blame except Sofia who starts avoiding her. When they arrive back at the castle, James tells Amber that what she did was wrong, but she ignores him. At school, Sofia continues to get more attention than Amber, who spies on her. When James offers to bring Sofia to dance lessons, Amber gets an idea--she gives Sofia trick shoes, which start to cause Sofia to crash while dancing and the other children to laugh at her. During the incident, Sofia realizes that Amber tricked her and refuses to talk to her, though Amber pretends to feel sorry for her. James, who knew of the plan, finally decides to confront his sister about it. When he comes to talk to his sister, Amber has put on a blue gown for the ball. When James calls her out on her prank, she counters him by reminding him that he played a prank on her as well, even though the previous prank was really Amber's fault as well. Amber is hurt when James says that he likes Sofia better than her and leaves. When Amber rips her gown and tries to call James back, she overhears the maids saying that Sofia is the prettiest princess, causing a now-dejected Amber to run crying to her room. After Sofia accidentally puts everyone at the ball to sleep with a spell, she goes to see if Amber can help after getting encouraged to do so by Cinderella. Amber, still depressed, tries to ignore Sofia, but she sees what Sofia did and blames herself. She and Sofia try to undo the spell, but are attacked by Cedric's raven Wormwood. Wormwood attacks Sofia and Amber attacks him with a broom and knocks him into a bird cage. He accidentally reveals where the spell to wake everyone up is and they take it and read it, undoing the spell. Before doing this, Amber teaches Sofia to dance. Amber tells James that she helped her, much to his surprise. All of them end up dancing with each other. Sofia the First In the series, Amber is portrayed as a major character. While Amber is caring and close to Sofia, she remains a little vain and prissy in certain regards to what she thinks being a princess is all about, like when she discouraged Sofia from trying out for the Flying Derby Team, or disliking how Sofia had invited her village friends to their princess slumber party. Amber also shows a great deal of reluctance when it comes to trying new things. Most notable in "Two to Tangu" where she was afraid to try riding a Magic Carpet, and in "Buttercup Amber" where she had trouble adjusting to the outdoors. In the series, it is shown that Amber's jealousy and ignorance can also cloud her judgment, creating trouble for not just herself but for everyone else. Sometimes she enlists Cedric in helping her accomplish her personal desires. However, Amber does learn her lesson in the end and gradually becomes a better person. While Amber never knew about the truth of Sofia's Amulet, she did meet other Disney Princesses, such as Jasmine, Mulan, and her favorite Rapunzel. It wasn't be until "The Curse of Princess Ivy" that she would finally discover the secret of Sofia's Amulet. Out of jealousy, she stole it from Sofia to get a Princess to appear for her. But her ignorance of the Amulet's workings leads to her getting a curse placed on her that summons an evil Princess named Ivy. Amber's selfish act also cost her the trust and respect she had from Sofia until she went out of her way to make things right. She willingly stood in the path of one of Ivy's dragonflies to protect Sofia from being hit. Amber's self-sacrifice broke the curse, defeated Princess Ivy and sent her back to her island prison. However, thanks to Princess Ivy's dragonflies, she lost all memory of the events, but the lessons she had learned seemed to have stayed with her. The retention of the lesson was confirmed in "Sidekick Clio" when Amber told Hildegard that friends were more important than selfish desires. By the near end of the second season, Amber develops an interest in for astronomy, especially after she discovers a new star that she names "Amberina Major". In the third season, Amber's distaste for the outdoors improves. She is more involved in physical activities that she would never have taken part in earlier episodes, such as taking on riding lessons on her new flying horse, Saffron, becoming a member of the Buttercups, and joining an adventure club. In "Dads and Daughters Day", Amber shows that she has matured to the point where she does not mind sharing her father and has accepted Sofia. She also shows that she has become very responsible as shown when she tells off Hildegard for putting their lives in danger in order to get something she wanted. Her jealousy of Sofia doesn't happen again until "The Mystic Isles", Amber discovered a secret panel in her room that led to a secret tunnel in the castle. Then, she found Sofia who was surprised to see her, Sofia tells Amber to leave but she refuses to go so Sofia comes clean and tells her sister that recently she was chosen by the Amulet of Avalor to be the next Storykeeper and that it is her job to give bad stories a happy ending. The two make it to the library for the next story to take them to The Mystic Isles where an evil Crystalmaster wants to steal all the magic. On their way there, they meet a crystal master Prisma stripped of her powers she tells them that the evil crystal master was her sister Azurine. They arrived at the Mystic Isles and made friends with a flying Unicorn named Skye who then gives Amber and Sofia a guided tour. Amber was in awe of the magic of the Isles, but her desire for her own magical jewel led to great trouble, one of the jewels she found while traveling through the isles was a Shatter Stone which broke the bridge they were standing on. When they reached The Isle of Crystals, Sofia went to the tower to get Prisma's Terra crystal back but winds up caught. Seeing her sister in trouble Prisma urges Amber to get her staff and if she does she'll give Amber her own amulet. The princess agrees but by giving into her own greed and jealousy Amber refuses to listen to Sofia about Prisma and from their shock the sisters find out that Prisma was the evil Crystalmaster the story mentioned about. After that Sofia chews her out about only thinking of herself and wanting to go home instead of making things right. Sofia urges Amber to stay and help their friends but she refuses believing she wasn't brave and selfless enough like her sister through the song, "That's Not Who I Am" but Sofia reminds her of the times she put others first and saved the day. With that in mind, Amber goes on with Sofia to stop Prisma. They head to The Isle of Dancing Deserts and find a Shatter Stone and then head back to The Isle of Crystals. Amber distracts Prisma while Sofia frees Azurine. Sofia manages to hit Prisma's Terra Crystal with the Shatter Stone twice, but before it could be struck for the third time, Sofia got trapped in Prisma's crystals. The stone made it's way to Amber but just before she struck the crystal Prisma persuades her not to because if she does she'll lose all her powers. So Amber had a choice, to destroy the crystal and lose her powers or have more harm come to their friends. This time Amber listens to Sofia and destroys Prisma's Terra Crystal undoing all the damage she has done. Amber congratulates Sofia on becoming a protector, while Sofia congratulates her on doing the right thing knowing that it wasn't easy giving up her amulet but she says it was easy seeing all their friends unhappy. Harrumph allows her to keep the crown as a gift and she and Sofia continue to explore the isles with Skye on their way home. Amber gains a purpose in life in "A Royal Wedding". Amber helps get James ready to perform his duties as Heir to the Throne at their Aunt Tilly's wedding to Sir Bartleby. However when it is time for the Royal Painting, Grand Mum reveals that Amber is the Heir to the Throne since she is older than James by seven minutes. Amber is overjoyed when Tilly confirms that she is indeed the Heir to the Throne due to being the eldest child. James is furious that he will not be King. Amber tells him it probably for the best as he does not like most of the things he would have to do if he became King. James bites back that she is too much of a fool to be a good Queen. However, Amber does a better job than James expected both because she takes her new responsibilities more seriously than James ever did amd likes and excels at the duties he found boring. She does so well that everyone is soon convinced that she will be a great Queen. James sabotages Amber in a way that makes her call it quits. Later, a guilt-ridden James confess what he did and fixes everything. Elena and the Secret of Avalor When Flora dismisses her and all her classmates for summer vacation, Amber hurries to the coach so she can get home and find out where her parents are taking her family for their summer vacation. However, when she and James meet up with their parents, they reveal that they still have not picked a place out. Suddenly, Sofia comes to them and tells them that they should go to the Kingdom of Avalor. When Sofia explains about the great shopping there, Amber agrees. When they arrive in Avalor, Amber is delighted to meet Queen Shuriki and Chancellor Esteban. For much of the time, they were entertained by Armando. After doing the Sambarossa, Sofia insists that she and her siblings play hide and seek with Armando. Amber asks Sofia what she is up to. Sofia assures her she will tell her later and needs her and James to stay hidden for as long as possible. Amber demands to know why she will not tell them what is going on, to which Sofia replies that it is for their own good. When Armando finally finds them, Shuriki has her guards seize her and her family and put her in the dungeon. Sofia shows up and lets them out. When Elena explains everything, Amber joins in her mother's scolding of Sofia for not telling them what was going on. She then helps Elena free her family and her kingdom. Relationships King Roland II Amber has a loving relationship with her father. Amber likes spending time with him to the point where she gets jealous when her father spends more time with anyone other than her. Queen Miranda Amber and her mother got off on the right foot and are shown to have a very loving relationship. Prince James Amber and James have a classic case of sibling rivalry. Amber is put off by James's immaturity and his not taking his responsibilities seriously while James is shown to get annoyed by Amber's dramatics and tendency for hysterics. Princess Sofia Amber's relationship with her younger sister started out entirely negative. When Sofia arrived at the castle she instantly became jealous of her and played mean tricks on her to sabotage her. Eventually, the two finally bonded and took a positive turn. However, they still have their differences: Amber can't understand Sofia's pragmatism and altruism and resents Sofia's secrecy despite showing many times that she doesn't deserve Sofia's trust due to showing a shameful amount of disloyalty and rudeness and Sofia, like James, is shown to get annoyed by Amber's dramatics and hysterics. Nevertheless, whenever Sofia is mad at Amber, Amber tries to fix their relationship, so they are glad having the other to be sister. Sofia was excited to have Amber as a sister after moving to Enchancia Castle. After bonding, despite being two different princesses, Amber became happy to help Sofia on princess things and Sofia turned Amber into an outdoors princess. Sofia helped Amber become more mature, flexible, and caring, beginning in ''The Curse of Princess Ivy, when she taught Amber to be aware of her needs, put herself on the line for her family, and to treat powerful things with caution. Later, in The Mystic Isles, Sofia taught Amber that the needs of friends are more important than material wishes. In return, Amber taught Sofia to become a gentlewoman, bringing Sofia to dress and speak in a more formal manner. Ruby and Jade Like with Sofia, Amber's relationship with Ruby and Jade started out entirely negative. While Ruby and Jade both smothered her with affection, Amber had nothing but distaste for the pair. It wasn't until "Four's a Crowd" that she finally became friends with the two. Lucinda Like Ruby and Jade, Amber had a rough start with Lucinda because her mother kept hexing her and her family and was shocked when she learned that Sofia is friends with her. When Lucinda revealed that her mother did those hexes Amber refused to believe her to the point where she said "Don't believe her." and only became friends with her because Sofia is friends with her. Princess Hildegard Amber and Princess Hildegard are best friends and seem to have a lot in common: they're both snobbish, they like fancy things, they don't like getting dirty, and they dislike anything common. However, their friendship doesn't stop Hildegard from turning against Amber in "Scrambled Pets", and in "Dads and Daughters Day", Amber chided Hildegard for not only being insensitive to Sofia but putting their lives in danger in order to get something she wanted. Prince Hugo Amber and Prince had a pretty good relationship from the start. They used to flirt with each other, and Amber liked Hugo for not only being the best flying horseback rider in Royal Prep but being handsome. However, when Hugo made Sofia fall off Minimus during her first tryout race, Amber became angry and, at the end, started giving him the brush off. After Sofia and Hugo won the Flying Crown and became friends, Amber accepted Hugo as a friend again. Skye Amber took an immediate shine to Skye due to her love of Unicorns. After Sofia got him unstuck from a tree he vowed to accompany her and Amber on their mission to stop an evil Crystal Master from taking over the Mystic Isles. Even though he was indebted to Sofia, Skye is shown to have a great fondness for Amber and he is just as loyal to her as he is to her sister. Skye was very protective of Sofia and Amber and was always referring to them as his princesses. Gallery Trivia *In her debut, Amber is the classic jealous stepsister (and still can be on occasion), but she reforms after getting a taste of her own medicine and seeing what her actions indirectly caused, similar to Anastasia Tremaine. *Jasmine, Mulan and Rapunzel are currently the only Disney Princesses that Amber has met. *Amber's favorite accessories are tiaras and she has a whole collection of them for different occasions, one of which she gave to Sofia in "Just One of the Princes" and got one by magic in "When You Wish Upon a Well”. *In "A Royal Mess", it is revealed that Amber knows how to play the harp. *Amber is older than James by seven minutes. *Amber apparently does not know the Amulet of Avalor is enchanted and only sees it as a family heirloom. In The Floating Palace, Amber mentions that she thinks Sofia pretends to talk to Clover when trying to disprove Sofia's claims about Oona's abduction and Queen Emmaline's threat to sink the Floating Palace. **However, she did learn about the Amulet's magic in The Curse of Princess Ivy until her memory of it was erased by Princess Ivy's dragonflies. **In Sofia the First: The Mystic Isles, she once again learned of the amulet's magic and she also learned that Sofia's amulet can also lead them to the Secret Library. *In "Princess Butterfly", it is revealed that Amber cannot sew, due to being used to having such things done for her. *According to her Aunt Tilly, Amber was a funny-looking baby. *Amber is afraid of chickens and she hates having to work as shown in "The Baker King". She also is afraid of frogs as revealed in "The Amulet and the Anthem”. *She seems to be afraid of anything not neat or connected to cleanliness, such as outdoor sports and working. *As revealed in "The Baker King", Amber talks in her sleep and sleeps wearing a tiara, as she asks Sofia where it is after she awakes. *Apparently, Amber shares her finery with Sofia, though they separate this finery in their rooms. Sofia returned most of her jewels, except for six tiaras, to Amber and then received the Derby tiara from Amber. *Amber mentioned in "Two Princesses and a Baby" that she and James had water fights when they were younger and that they both had a special twin song they sang every year on their birthday. *Amber loves lockets and strawberry cake. *Amber is the only one of the children to have a portrait in her room--Sofia has one outside, though. *Amber knows how to square dance. *Amber is the second princess to be cursed by the Amulet. Unlike Sofia's curses, which were very minor, her curse turned out to be very dangerous because she performed a very bad deed and activated the safeguard. *Amber specializes in painting, it is shown in the book, Sofia the First "Welcome to Royal Prep". *Amber can not only draw with her left hand, but also with the right hand. In the book, Sofia the First "Welcome to Royal Prep", Amber draws with her left hand, and in "Let the Good Times Troll", Amber held a spoon with her left hand, but in "Clover Time", Amber draws with her right hand. She may have taught herself to be ambidextrous as a challenge. *In "Sidekick Clio", Amber appears to have pretty good insight into Hildegard's and Clio's friendship, as she advises Sofia in encouraging Clio to follow her dreams instead of allowing Hildegard to call all the shots. She also appears to have improved in her sewing skills, as she works as a costume designer for the play the students are putting on. As a humorous side note, she also managed to get Prince Desmond to be her aid while she sewed up the costumes. *In the beginning, Amber had difficulty in sewing, as shown in "Princess Butterfly". However, in "Sidekick Clio" she had gotten better when she served as a costume designer for a school play. *Amber discovered a star, which she named "Amberina Major". *Amber became a Buttercup Scout in "Buttercup Amber". *She rides a flying horse named Saffron. es:La Princesa Amber Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Siblings Category:Princesses Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Females Category:Characters who fly Category:Butterflies Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Heroines Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Nieces Category:Magic Users Category:Anti-heroes Category:Students Category:Scouts Category:Dancers Category:Coaches Category:Musicians Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Kids Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Sailors